


Бумажный самолет

by Minsh



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, F/M, Genderbending, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25909699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minsh/pseuds/Minsh
Summary: Ау!отношения на расстоянии, где фем!Тсуна отправляет Занзасу в три часа ночи фото, где со вспышкой видно только ее ляжку и живот пониже пояса. Занзас в это время заебан работой и оценивает не совсем так, как ожидалось.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Kudos: 7





	Бумажный самолет

**Author's Note:**

> На фб https://ficbook.net/readfic/9735030

У него болит голова, в глазах звезды от цифр и букв, мелькающих на нескончаемых документах, Тсуна его не успокаивает, отсылая недонюдсы — Занзас не такой старик, чтобы не знать подобных слов, поняли — посреди ночи.

— Чего не спим? — Его голос хрипит, и Тсуна в первую же секунду звонка понимает, что он ужасно устал и раздражен. Она почти чувствует его желание спать и слышит, как гудит в его голове рой невнятных, проносящихся со скоростью молнии мыслей.

Она улыбается на другом конце провода — мягко, тепло, понимающе, в полной темноте собственной комнаты, садясь на колени в кровати.

— Жду, пока ты пожелаешь спокойной ночи.

Она говорит, и Занзас слышит в ее голосе улыбку — он даже чувствует, как раздражение и тяжесть в голове и мыслях слегка отступает, освобождая место доле разумности.

Выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы.

Молчит.

Тсуна продолжает:

— Обычно ты заканчиваешь работу раньше и шлешь какое-нибудь сообщение в духе «пойдем спать, мелкая», но сегодня ты молчал, а я много думала о том, что же тебе нравится в моей внешности. Ты же у меня молчаливый.

Она болтает и болтает, стремясь распустить тот комок нервов, что поселился прямо в груди Занзаса, она чувствует. Он напряжен, документов снова много, а Скуало не дает расслабиться — и правильно, в целом, делает, Занзас действительно мало времени уделяет бумагам, больше отдавая тренировкам и развлекухе, но она хочет, чтобы ему было комфортно. Хорошо. И в ее силах сделать так, чтобы под конец работы Занзас выдохнул, смог спокойнее покончить с делами. Она знает: ее болтовня его успокаивает.

Занзас, находящийся за десятки тысяч километров от Намимори, вдруг действительно шумно выдыхает, прерывая поток слов Тсуны.

— Ладно, — она почти визжит, как он опускает ладонь на лоб и спускается пальцами на переносицу, растирая ее, — отбой, твоя взяла. Чертовка. — Он усмехается. Тсуна энергично улыбается, сидя в кровати, и даже приподнимается слегка, говоря:

— Знал, с кем связывался!

Она знает, что теперь Занзас улыбается. И пусть он все так же ненавидит лежащие перед ним на столе бумаге, пусть он спалит примерно треть их, остающихся до самого конца, Тсуна знает: он с ней.

— Я напишу через час и если ты не будешь спать, никаких каникул в Варии.

Тсуна фыркнула: ну да, откажется он от ее присутствия в своем замке. Она и так из-за учебы нечасто может бывать в Палермо, а он еще угрожает. Какой самоуверенный.

— Не спали технику, когда я не отвечу на твое хамское пожелание добрых снов.

Занзас фыркает тоже. Они вообще похоже реагируют, просто Тсуна, не имея ярко выраженного типа Пламени, спокойнее. Говорит:

— Посмотрим.

Тсуна отвечает:

— Спокойной ночи?

Занзас молчит секунду, две, три, и Тсуна уже начинает скучать, когда он наконец снисходит:

— Спокойной.

Тсуна улыбается и с шумом плюхается обратно в кровать, прямиком головой на подушку, и тут же начинает отплевываться от лезущих в глаза и рот мягких пушистых волос, а Занзас на том конце провода явно слышит и ржет втихую.

— Спокойной ночи! — говорит Тсунаеши снова и нажимает отбой, вскоре успокаиваясь и упираясь взглядом в потолок. Занзас, находясь в Италии, смотрит сквозь стопки бумаг на своем столе, улыбаясь едва заметно — как всегда. Те же офицеры порой принимали такую его улыбку за оскал, обещающий все муки.

Тсуна улыбается, обнимая руками одеяло, находясь в Японии. Занзас продолжает работать.

Тсуна засыпает, когда он сжигает еще примерно полстопки не подписанных документов. Скуало все равно уже дрыхнет — он нюхом чует!

Занзас ложится спать, лишь мельком взглянув на экран смартфона — иконка Тсунаеши горела красным, и он засыпал, в деталях вспоминая ее сегодняшнее фото.

Его красавица.

Его теплая, бесконечно понимающая коза, которую порой и отшлепать не стыдно — да жалко. Он хмыкает, откладывая телефон в сторону.

Все успеется.

Но сейчас — спать.


End file.
